crimson palace
by Amnahluvzanimethereal1
Summary: Based on the awe-inspiring novel, 'Dracula' written by Bram Stoker with a bit of a contemporary twist. The blond bomber finds himself tangled in a sticky situation in Romania. Sent by the largest Finance company, he faces his rival Sasori in a way he never expected.
1. chapter 1

The blonde looked in awe as he saw the town in the distance; it seemed like such a fantastical place to be in, something similar to what the artist himself would normally draw in one of his paintings.

A small village right next to the magnificent volume of blue, consisting of numerous castles from the 17thand 18thcentury, the land adorned with uncountable stories of Dracula, vampires, dark magic, not that the blond himself believed in any of those creatures or practices however he did find them rather intriguing. Just thinking about his destination made him feel excited; he was definitely going to-

DUM, DUM, DUM, RING!

He glared at the electronic device which rudely interrupted the plans he was thinking of, grabbing it from his bag pack, he sighed as he glanced at the caller ID.

"Yes Pein sama?" annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

"Are you sure this is alright Deidara?"

"For a millionth time leader sama, it's alright. I'll get the job done, just because the palace has a questionable reputation doesn't mean I'll be scared or something will happen to me"

"Yeah bu-!"

"I'll get it done Pein sama." The blonde artist interrupted.

There was a pause on the other end before Deidara heard a sigh from his boss.

"Fine, I hope to get some feedback when you settle in, if there is some sort of a problem, just give any one of us a call, kay?"

"Hai, hai" (Hai = Japanese word for yes) with that being said, the call ended.

The male placed his phone back into the inner pocket of his backpack and shuffled around in the bag for a coal colored notebook before successfully taking it out.

Deidara's Journal entry 37

So here I am, finally going to Dracula's Castle. This project had been delayed for so long but now Pein was finally convinced that he could safely send his workers to check out the palace. You see dear journal, I am pretty sure you remember me telling you about the 80 million dollar project that came our way a year ago. However, I want to refresh your memory.

So without further adieu. (Is that right?! o.O)

September last year, we received an incredibly profitable project. Our client? The government of Romania, it was rather rare for a finance company in Japan to receive such a project from any government other than that of our own, since normally governments tended to support the firms in their own country. You know! So that the multinationals don't take all the revenue back to their home country and all that jazz!

Anyways the government desired to sell the castle or make it into a tourist attraction, so they wanted us to do a whole report on it. A financial report to analyze the profit and loss and whether the anticipated project would be financially successful in the future, this work was all office work; it would be overseen by Kakazu and his team, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisamae and Tobi. Yup! It was tremendously surprising for me to hear that Tobi was on their team; that guy is a total klutz, but I suppose he gets the job done…

Any who, Hidan and I were on the better end of the spectrum, we were assigned the tiring but exciting field work! Checking out the place, researching on its reputation and making a report! Though, there is more to it. If all the financial and other reports were approved, Hidan and I were going to handle all the marketing!

Hey! It's better than sitting in a plain, boring office for 9 hours like Kakazu's team would have to.

Deidara out~

Deidara smiled as he closed the book and glanced out of the window of the train. His sight was met with the scenery of what seemed to be a train station.

"Good evening passengers, we have successfully reached Transylvania station. The temperature outside is 29 degrees Celsius; the time is 15:00. I hope you had a wonderful trip at the Transylvania express, please joins us again for a lovely trip!"

Deidara glared at the speaker, that woman's voice was laced with deceptive delight as she had been exceptionally rude to him earlier, stupid pink haired #%*.

Tsk, lousy hostess, he thought as he grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulders and joined the string of passengers waiting to exit the locomotive.

Brown colored eyes stared at the door in front of him. Gah! When would night fall?! He was starving and really needed his fill! He hadn't gotten a decent dinner in ages!

He sighed, I suppose glaring at a wooden door won't resolve anything, he thought as he got up and turned around, facing the room he was in.

Mess. Mess everywhere.

'Great, I suppose I could spend the time cleaning.'

_

hey there fan fiction community! how you Doin'?

*is trying very hard to make a good impression*

Okay so I'm new here..I just recently migrated from Deviant Art ;my inspiration to write is contributing to the fading Sasodei fandom!

YES! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M A HUGE SASODEI FAN! Mind you, I will never let this die out.

Anyways, first chapter of my first fanfic! This is so exciting! . I hope you guys like it! Feel free to give me constructive advice and of course leave a review ;D

I upload like pretty late, but if you guys like this story idea, I'll upload everyday...or try to... hey I'm a student, life is tough.

Also, this story is inspired by Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bag number 37! Number 37! Whose bag is this!?" Screamed the old man in his raspy voice which seemed to annoy a lot of people as his voice resembled the sound of nails screeching on a chalkboard.

"Mine, un! It's mine!" The blond hurried to the old geezer to grab his wooden traveling wheel bag, pushing through the gargantuan mass of people.

"Be quick boy! I've got a job to do" with that being said, he shoved the bag into the blonde's hands.

"Tsk, rude much?" Deidara mumbled under his breath before yet again pushing against the tide of travelers flowing in to retrieve their bags. So far his experience wasn't that great.

Once he had finally gotten out of the train, he stood in awe as he was able to take in all of his surroundings. Now don't get him wrong, he's been to plenty of train stations because that was his main means of transportation in Japan but something about this place was different. It was as if he had traveled back in time. The infrastructure, the people, everything.

The walls of the station were made of carmine colored bricks with a hint of tangerine mixed in places. The shops close to the trains weren't the average ones you'd see everywhere, they were just tents lined in a perfectly straight line, every seller had what you would call a 'stall' , it was just one after another and they all sold a plethora of different items. The way the items were placed on display, from the distance it seemed like an explosion of color which was rather overwhelming. Plus, all the items seemed to be antique, something tourists would purchase as a souvenir for their relatives back home. From lockets to miniature copies of the monuments of Romania to puppets and sculptures…wait sculptures?

The blondsmirked, 'sculptures huh? Well let's see how well these 'sculptures' have been made' he smirked. You see, it is true this blond fellow did do a job in a renowned finance firm but he was also a talented artist, and that was something he took pride in and didn't mind showing of- I mean didn't mind bestowing his 'professional' opinion on other rookie artist, which for Deidara was everyone but himself. Thus, with confidence as high as the eye can see, he walked over to a stall, completely forgetting he had to collect his travel bag; he picked up one of the sculptures and looked at it critically.

"Sir, are you the artist of all the items displayed here?" He asked the man standing behind the stall.

"Nah sweetheart, we have a artist hired to make them" he replied as he twirled his perfectly curled black mustache around his finger with a voice laced with boredom.

"Firstly, please refrain from calling me 'sweetheart'" he grimaced, "and secondly, these sculptures don't seem to be sculpted correctly, I can see many cracks. These types of cracks are only present when the artist doesn't make the base strong. Furthermore, the painting, ugh! Don't even get me started on the paint job!"

"Look toots, if ya' don't wanna buy then don't buy, if ya' wanna buy then buy. Don't waste ma' time telling me this sorta' stuff cuz I, frankly ain't interested"

"But then no one's going to buy any of your stuff! Besides, tourists come here for the first time, don't you want them to think Romania is blessed with amazing artists who know how to do their job properly!? Un!" …. "Even though that can be possible since I'm in Japan…" He flipped his hair in pride.

"ehhh!? You some sort of artist?!" He looked up from his half lidded eyes, trying to show some sort of interest in the conversation.

"Huh?! Some sort of artist!? Sir, you mean to tell me you've never seen this face before?!" he gestures towards his face.

"Nope"

Deidara scowled, "My name is Deidara Inugawa! World renowned artist!? Won international competitions, has his own art gallery!? Come on, you must of heard of me!"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. The only artist that's "world renowned" here is Sasori Akasuna"

"ugh! My business with you here is done" he growled and put the sculpture back in its place. Akasuna Sasori, boy did he hate that name! Everywhere he went it was 'oh! Your art isn't as amazing as his!' Deidara stomped, as if anyone's art could be better than his? Especially not the work of that that sorry excuse of an artist!

He's seen his work before, it wasn't anything unique! He didn't understand how these simpletons thought that was art! Their eyes weren't seeing clearly if they loved Akasuna's work! ... Great! Now he was in a bad mood!

"Bag number 37!" His thoughts were interrupted by a horrid voice, he covered his ears as he turned to see the source, how could any human sound this bad? He scowled but when he saw the source holding his bag, he hurried to the old geezer.

So that was how he got to where he was. He sighed, time to exit this joint. His travel bag followed as he proceeded to what seemed to him to be the exit.

The red head threw away the dirty rag with which he had been cleaning with for the past hour. Finally it had been completed. He sighed but what was the point of cleaning it and spending so much time here when he was going to make another puppet tomorrow?

"Didn'tthink that one through, did you Sasori" He said to no one in particular.

He glanced at the only window of the room to see that this time there wasn't any ray of sunlight trying to come inside, night had fallen. The red head's scowl turned into a smirk.

"Time for dinner I suppose" So he exited the room he was in, dashed down from the stairs, grabbed his long black woolen coat and took his leave.

"What are we having today?" he grinned, a mischievous glow present in his eyes.

Review? 0.0


End file.
